User talk:MaraSilverpaw
Characters From the Books Many characters from the How to Train Your Dragon books do not appear in the movie-- in fact some of them are only mentioned. Here is a personal list of which characters should be (or should have been) in the /tv series. Take into account that this is my opinion; feel free to disagree. Camicazi While she may have been the inspiration of Atrid, it would have been funny to have her in the tv series. Maybe she could be Astrid's little sister or something? They could excuse her absence by saying that they seperated her and Hiccup so that one half of the island would have to deal with Hiccup the Useless and the other half would have to deal with Camicazi. They may need to changer her name, though... Tempest, or something. It would be quite entertaining (at least to me) to watch this character unleashed on an unsuspecting Hiccup. :) Adelaide Many who didn't read the books as thouroughly as I did know who this is. If you read Hiccup's family tree in How to Break a Dragon's Heart, you will know that Adelaide was listed as the sister of Snotface Snotlout. This is a character that Dreamworks would be able to get very creative with. Valhallamara: Hiccup's Mother When watching the movie, I was lead to believe that Hiccup's mother was dead. After reading the books, however, I was confused: if Dreamworks wanted to get so creative with this story that it's barely recognizable, why did they kill of the character that they could get most creative with? In the books she says barely two sentances and is mainly referanced by other characters (including in the epilogue of How th Twist a Dragon's Tale). We readers don't even know what she looks like! Was there a contract issue over her? If not, why? I don't understand, frankly. Can anybody explain? Humungously Hotshot the Hero Honestly, this character cracks me up. I would love to see him in at least one episode of the tv series. He could annoy Gobber, or something. Exellinor the Witch I hope she appears at some point. I mean, in How to Steal a Dragon's Sword she was pretty much the main antagonist. Hiccup's mother I can explain Hiccup's mother. The directors comentary and the art book both mention that they considered putting her (along with Old Wrinkly) into the film. This was also when they were planning on making Fishlegs skinny. They actually drew full concept art images for her, but they decided against using her. There was no problem with contracts or anything; it was a well thought through plan. They removed Old Wrinkly, Valhalarama, and made decided to not let Fishlegs remain Hiccup's close friend for a reason. They wished to highly emphasize Hiccup's relationship with Stoick, and, more importantly, they wanted it to be clear that Hiccup was standing alone against the whole world. If you had a mom, the father son relationship would have lost some screentime. If you had a grandpa or friendly Fishlegs, you would not feel that Hiccup was very much alone in his stand. It would also make Toothless not be Hiccup's first real friend. So that is why they left out Valhalarama. Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 02:31, April 13, 2013 (UTC)